robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know
If you wish to submit a fact for the Did you know template, please add it to the top of the following list. All submitted facts will be considered for the template when it is next updated by ManUCrazy. New Facts for Consideration *...that besides #1 seeds, Brutus Maximus and Lethal Swan were the only robots who were in Heat A twice? *...that PulverizeR, Tornado, Razer, and the middleweight Typhoon are the only robots to defeat both a clusterbot and a walkerbot? *...that S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Chaos 2 were the only two seeds of Series 5 to meet in the heat final? *...that in all of Aggrobot's 1-on-1 matches, four out of five times it faced a robot with only five letters in its name? *...that Rocky-Bot-Boa was the only Extreme Warriors Grand Finalist that won a side competition? *...that technically, both versions of Mace lost to the eventual Grand Champion? *...that all of Bulldog Breed's losses when it featured a flipper were to a grand finalist? *...that of the 24 All-Star robots, only Kat 3 came from a team that had never made the Semi-Finals of a World or UK Championship? *...that the finalists of Heat B of Series 7 lost to the champion and runner-up teams of Series 5 in their only other appearance? *...that every seed in Series 6 made at least the heat final? *...that all of the battles in Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Semi-Final 1 went to the judges, bar Chaos 2's? *...that five of the six battles in Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Semi-Final 1 were immobilisations by flipping, and the one judges decision went in favour of Firestorm, who had spent the entire match attempting to do the same? *...that Panzer Mk's name in Battlebots was Wrath, which is similar to the name of Extreme 1 UK robot, Panzer Wraith? *...that in both series that Thermidor 2 failed to get past Round 1, it was defeated by a previous Round 1 loser, and that it reached the series semi-finals whenever Philippa Forrester wasn't the pit reporter? *...that in Heat B of Series 7, four robots in the same heat would go on to be very successful Roaming Robots competitors (Kan Opener, Barbaric Response, Big Nipper and Terrorhurtz), but only one of them got past Round 1? *...that over the four series it competed in, Mortis cost around £100,000 to build and upgrade? *...that Extreme Series 1 of Robot Wars was the first series to feature the new title sequence? *...that none of the US Series of Robot Wars featured an out of the arena flip by a flipper? *...that despite being a loanerbot, Tut Tut never lost a battle and won two titles? *...that Razer, Nemesis and Corporal Punishment were the only robots to come first in both the Gauntlet and Trial but never get past the arena semi-final? *...that every battle in The First World Championship was won by an English robot or the robot representing the country closest to England? *...that Razer got its name from West Ham footballer Neil "Razor" Ruddock? *...that four of the six teams from Heat B of Series 1 reached the semi-finals of the following wars? *...that German robot Not Perfect was sold and converted into UK robot Constrictor, and that both of these robots lost to Tsunami in the second round of their respective national championships? *...that Tut Tut and Humdrum were the only loanerbots that competed in more than one tournament of any one series to use them (in this case, Extreme Warriors: Season 1)? *...that Fiona Ryland of the Terminal Ferocity team designed the tracks for the Plunderbird machines? *...that no featherweight champion ever returned to defend its title? *...that in Heat H of Series 2, Cassius, Groundhog and Sting all weighed the same at 79.3kg? *...that Roadblock and Tornado are the only third place finishers that did not lose to the eventual Grand Champion? *...that during their Tag Team Terror competition, both of the teams Comengetorix and Spawn Again faced had substitutes? *...that three of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s four first round losses were battles that included Sumpthing? *...that all four robots from Heat G of Series 4 that returned for the next wars lost in the first round of Series 5? *...that the only two seeds that failed to pass Round 1 in Series 7, Ming and Terrorhurtz, had previously met in Round 1 of Series 5, and were the only two seeds never to flip another robot out of the arena and/or be flipped out itself? *...that the first 3 matches of the Extreme 2 Challenge Belt tournament saw an OotA, and the final 3 matches saw the loser pitted? *...that in both of Bigger Brother's failed attempts at reaching the semi-finals, it lost in the second round of its heat to another flipper? *...that both of Henry's losses saw it knocked out instantly by the first offensive blow from the eventual heat winner? *...that the original working names for Mr. Psycho and Growler were "Psychsy" and "Pitbull" respectively? *...that Tornado has defeated all four of the Grand Finalists from Series 4, as well as two of the four of the robots who reached the top 8? *...that Bigger Brother won 4 out of the 30 quickest battles in UK Robot Wars, and lost one of them? *...that both Dutch Champions failed to qualify for UK Series 7, and the Dutch Grand Finalists that did qualify lost in the first or second round, whilst Tough As Nails and Gravity, who were knocked out in the heats of Dutch Robot Wars, made the UK Series Semi-Finals? *...that in the first appearance of S3 and Dantomkia they fought in heat C and started promisingly in their first round battle, reached the heat final and defeated the seeded 5 robot, lost in the first round of the semi final, won the losers melee consisting of Wild Thing and defeated by Razer in the second round? *...that Ripper was said to have interchangeable disc and axe weapons with its flipper, but it was actually made up on the spot by John Findlay to improve fan basis for his robot? *...that The Big Cheese cost ten times as much as its first adversary, Shrapnel? *...that in the final heat of The Second Wars, every robot used a pair of 12V bateries? *...that only the Panzer Mk series of robots reached both Grand Finals of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors? *...that only two of the six Mayhem winners in the second annihilator of Extreme 1 did not break down irrepairably at some point in the tournamount and have to withdraw? *...that only four robots from The First World Championship entered the second, but ironically each had reached a different stage previously; a Grand Finalist (Razer), a Semi-Finalist (Diotoir), a Quarter Finalist (Chaos 2) and a First Round faller (Philipper, previously Depoppesaurus Rex). *...that Robochicken and Iron Awe have astonishing similarities; both debuted in the Fourth Wars before losing in the second round to a seed, both their teams entered the Fifth Wars with a non-sequentially named robot before reverting back to the original name, both lost in the first round of the Sixth Wars by getting flipped, and reached the heat final of the Seventh Wars before losing to a non-English robot? *...that despite winning the Robotic Soccer competition, Evil Weevil didn't actually score a goal? Previous fun facts Category:Featured Content